Phoenix alchemists
by Serleena
Summary: Quand on active un cercle inconnu, il faut s'attendre à des conséquences ... n'estce pas Mustang ?
1. Une étrange arrivée

**Voilà la nouvelle fic ! Merci à Clewilan qui a bien voulu en écrire une partie. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Les persos FMA sont pas à moi, ça vaut pour la fic entière. Notre cher colonel va avoir une drôle de surprise ... bonne lecture.**

* * *

Bureau du colonel Mustang.

" ROOONNN PSSHHHHH !"

Comme vous le constatez, Roy était en plein travail, avec une énergie débordante. Intriguée par le bruit, qu'elle ne tarda pas à identifier du reste, le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye entra dans le bureau de son supérieur. Elle le trouva la tête reposant sur ses bras croisés, reposant eux-mêmes sur une pile de dossiers qui je vous le donne en mille, reposent sur son bureau. Riza soupira, et un ronflement digne d'une locomotive lui répondit. La blonde referma la porte. Puis elle se dirigea vers Mustang.

" AU FEU !" cria-t-elle.

Roy se réveilla en sursaut, et bascula en arrière. BRAOUM !

" Han !" lâcha Roy.

" Bien dormi ?" demanda Riza, appuyée sur le bureau.

" Oui mais mal réveillé." répondit-il en se frottant le visage.

" Est-ce dommage."

Roy fit les gros yeux à sa subordonnée. Elle lui présenta un autre type d'oeil, capable de cracher des balles.

" Au travail." dit Riza.

" _Tortionnaire ! Esclavagiste, tyran ! _" pensa Roy.

Il se releva, remit sa chaise en place et attrapa un premier dossier. Riza le regarda faire un instant, puis s'en alla satisfaite.

" Prrrrrrt ! " fit Roy en tirant la langue et agitant les mains à côté de sa tête.

La porte se rouvrit aussitôt. Mustang pâlit.

" J'ai dit au travail colonel !" siffla Riza.

Roy fit la grimace, et poursuivit son passionnant travail. Deux bonnes heures plus tard, il remua un peu la tête. Il avait les épaules et le cou courbaturés. Il se les massa un instant, et attrapa un autre dossier. Oh ? Une mission ? A la bonne heure. Le brun l'ouvrit. L'affaire en question portait sur une série de meurtres étranges.

La plupart des victimes étaient retrouvées avec une expression de terreur figée sur le visage, et tout près d'un cercle de transmutation. Il s'agissait donc de meurtres par alchimie. Le téléphone le tira de ses pensées. La police. Un nouveau meurtre semblable aux précédents venait d'avoir lieu. Roy se rendit à côté avertir ses subordonnés.

* * *

Tous se rendirent ensuite à l'endroit du crime. Un homme gisait au sol, une grande peur peinte sur le visage. En dessous de lui, un cercle de transmutation. Roy ordonna qu'on évacue le corps, pour qu'il puisse examiner le dessin. Le cercle était assez large, suffisamment pour qu'une personne s'y allonge sans dépasser. En revanche, les signes représentés à l'intérieur lui étaient inconnus. Mustang sortit un carnet, et commença à le reproduire.

" C'est vraiment étrange, colonel. D'après ce que l'on sait, les victimes seraient toutes mortes de peur." dit Havoc.

" Vu leur tête je m'en serais douté. Mais vous avez raison, c'est vraiment bizarre. Il faut une émotion particulièrement intense pour faire mourir quelqu'un de peur." répondit Roy.

Il acheva de recopier le cercle, et rangea son carnet. Hawkeye revint de son inspection des lieux : comme les fois précédentes, un lieu isolé où ne passait personne. Pas de témoin donc. Le colonel chargea Fuery de réunir des informations sur chacune des victimes, qui pour l'instant se montaient à six. Pour trouver un lien entre elles, ils devaient en savoir plus. Ne pouvant rien faire de plus, les soldats retournèrent à la base. Roy décida d'aller à la bibliothèque de Central, afin de faire des recherches sur ce cercle. Mine de rien, c'était tout de même l'arme du crime.

Il revint donc à son bureau les bras chargés de livres. Riza l'attendait dans son bureau.

" Je suis ravie de vous voir au travail, mais n'oubliez pas vos papiers." dit-elle.

" Ca ne risque pas, vous êtes toujours à me le rappeler." répliqua Roy en posant ses livres sur un meuble.

Son bureau était pour le moment décoré avec un style on ne peut plus ... mustanguien : papiers, papiers, et encore des papiers. Autrement dit, impossible d'y poser quoi que ce soit. Roy s'y assit, et chercha son stylo.

" Ha ! J'ai perdu mon stylo, je ne vais pas pouvoir travailler, zut alors." dit-il l'air faussement ennuyé.

Mais son cher bras droit lui en tendit un aussitôt. Roy fronça les sourcils, et l'attrapa comme si elle lui donnait du linge sale puant. Puis, comme il restait là à le regarder, elle dit :

" Rassurez-vous, c'est le même modèle que l'ancien. Vous devriez arriver à vous en servir sans trop de problème. Vous savez toujours comment ça marche, n'est-ce pas ?"

" Ben ... vous n'auriez pas plutôt un mode d'emploi ?" rétorqua Roy.

" Si juste là."

Riza sortit son arme à la vitesse de l'éclair, et colla presque le canon sur le front de son supérieur.

" Ah oui. Ca me revient maintenant : il faut d'abord enlever le bouchon."

" Eh ben voilà !" sourit Riza.

L'alchimiste du feu fut donc contraint de s'occuper de sa paperasse. Quand il eut terminé, il était déjà tard. Roy était éreinté. Il attrapa son manteau et sortit en vitesse de son bureau.

" Vous avez terminé ?" entendit-il derrière lui.

" Aaaah ! Bon sang Hawkeye, vous êtes sensée assurer ma sécurité, et non tenter de me provoquer un infarctus !" dit-il en sursautant.

" Vous m'en voyez désolée. Avez-vous terminé vos dossiers ?" reprit son lieutenant.

" Ouuiii ! Et maintenant je rentre chez moi, si ça ne vous ennuie pas."

" Du tout, faites."

" Bonsoir Hawkeye."

" Bonsoir colonel."

Ils se séparèrent. Roy rentra directement chez lui, et se servit un verre d'alcool avant de se laisser choir sur son canapé.

* * *

" Enfin chez soi ! Hawkeye finira par avoir ma peau. J'imagine bien mon épitaphe ensuite : Colonel Roy Mustang, tué à coups de dossiers." fit Roy.

Il but une première gorgée. L'enquête actuelle lui revint en mémoire. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien terrifier les gens au point de les tuer ?

" _Je pourrais commencer à étudier le cercle. Et mercredi, j'ai laissé les bouquins à la caserne. Rizaaaaaa ! _" se dit-il.

Tant pis, il s'y mettrait demain. En plus, il avait besoin des infos sur les victimes, et elles mettraient un certain temps à arriver. Mustang termina donc son verre, et alla se coucher. Le jour suivant, il arriva tôt afin de pouvoir étudier le cercle avant que son bras droit ne vienne attenter à ses jours avec sa maudite paperasse. Roy attrapa un premier livre, ouvrit ensuite son carnet et commença à rechercher les symboles du cercle.

" Oh vous êtes déjà là colonel." fit une voix familière.

En découvrant la pile de dossiers que Riza apportait, Roy crut qu'il allait la mordre. Comment voulait-elle que l'enquête avance avec tout ça ?

" Lieutenant, nous avons une enquête en cours je vous rappelle. La paperasse passera donc après." dit-il.

" Bien sûr, mais ça n'empêche pas que je vous l'apporte." répondit Riza.

Elle déposa ses dossiers, et s'en alla comme une fleur. Roy se pencha à nouveau dans les livres d'alchimie. Il releva tous les signes et leur signification durant une bonne partie de la matinée.

" _Hmm ... la moitié ces symboles correspondent à l'esprit, et l'autre au sommeil. Comment peut-on tuer avec ça ?_" se demanda Roy.

On frappa à sa porte, le tirant momentanément de ses pensées.

" Oui ?"

" Colonel, voilà les renseignements sur les victimes." annonça Kain Fuery en entrant.

" Ah merci. Ca donne quoi ?"

" Tous d'anciens militaires. Ils ont fait partie d'un jury au moment d'un procès concernant un alchimiste d'Etat : le DreamAlchemist." résuma le sergent.

Roy lut que cet alchimiste avait été destitué de ses fonctions, et condamné à six ans de prison pour avoir collaboré avec une bande de criminels. La vengeance ... classique. Mais ça n'expliquait toujours pas comment il tuait ses victimes.

" Sergent, avez-vous la liste des membres du jury ?" demanda Mustang.

" La voilà colonel."

En tout, une douzaine de personnes. Il en restait encore six. Le Flame Alchemist ordonna qu'on place ces gens sous protection à l'instant même.

" Et pour le meurtrier ?" questionna Kain.

" On attends. Je n'ai pas encore compris la façon dont il opère, si ce n'est que c'est grâce à son alchimie. Or vu de quelle manière il s'en sert, autant en savoir le plus possible." répondit Roy.

" Vous avez une copie de son cercle dans le dossier." précisa le petit brun.

" ? "

Roy observa le cercle. Ca ne correspondait pas tout à fait à celui retrouvé sur les lieux du crime. Les symboles étaient différents. Ca confortait Roy dans l'idée qu'ils devaient patienter avant de le capturer. S'il avait changé de méthode, ça compliquait les choses. Il remercia son subordonné, et continua à étudier le cercle.

" Rah ! Il y a un symbole que je n'arrive pas à retrouver !" s'exclama-t-il.

" Colonel ? Vous venez déjeuner ?"

Il leva la tête, et aperçut Riza à l'entrée de la porte.

" Hm ... oui j'arrive."

Roy délaissa les livres, et la suivit jusqu'au réfectoire. Il déjeuna en s'efforçant de ne pas penser à ce fichu cercle. Comme de bien entendu, Riza ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de lui rappeler qu'il avait des dossiers en cours.

" Dites, ça vous arrive de penser à autre chose qu'à la paperasse ?" demanda Roy en haussant un sourcil.

" Non."

" Evidemment. Vous parlez d'une vie ! Franchement vous devriez sortir un peu."

" Ma vie privée ne regarde que moi colonel." répondit Riza.

" Vous en avez une au moins ?"

" Continuez comme ça, et je vous jure que vous allez ressembler à une râpe à fromage."

( _Ndla : petit clin d'oeil à Lara Timquogni : ça ne te rappelle rien ?_)

" Une râpe à fromage ?" répéta Roy étonné.

" Oui : plein de trous."

Roy pouffa de rire malgré la menace, et termina son repas.

* * *

En retournant à son bureau, il décida de se consacrer à sa paperasse, ne serait-ce que pour avoir un autre sujet de conversation avec son lieutenant. Comme la veille, ça lui prit tout son après-midi. En rentrant chez lui toutefois, il prit soin d'emporter les livres d'alchimie avec lui.

" _C'est pas vrai ! Il doit bien exister ce fichu symbole ! _" pensa-t-il en tournant vivement les feuilles d'un livre.

Mais le signe restait introuvable. Son horloge sonna sept heures. Mustang s'étira, et alla préparer son repas. Il emporta le modèle du cercle, qu'il avait retranscrit sur une grande feuille, avec l'explication des signes à côté. Tout en coupant des légumes, il reporta ses yeux dessus. Plus précisément sur le dernier signe qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

" AIE ! "

Roy venait de s'entailler le doigt, et comme il faut. Il secoua sa main. Quelques gouttes de sang atterrirent sur le cercle. Roy attrapa un bout de papier, dont il entoura son doigt blessé. Ceci fait, il fila à la salle de bain chercher de quoi se soigner. Il retourna à sa cuisine en grommelant. Il attrapa la feuille qu'il remit au salon, et retourna préparer son repas. Quand il eut terminé, il repartit à l'assaut du mystérieux symbole. Les livres étant un peu épars, il mit le dessin par terre et reclassa les livres. Une heure et demie plus tard ... la vapeur lui sortait par les oreilles.

" J'y arrive paaaas ! Bon tu va me dire à quoi tu sers toi ?" s'exclama Roy en posant les mains sur le cercle.

Eh bien il suffisait de demander. Le cercle brilla, et des éclairs jaillirent. Mustang s'éloigna rapidement. Il réalisa qu'il venait de faire une sacrée bourde : activer un cercle de transmutation inconnu. Un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre, suivit de toussotements. Roy écarquilla les yeux. Des gens semblaient avoir débarqué chez lui par le biais du cercle.

" Touss cof cof ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" fit une voix féminine.

" C'est à moi que tu demande ça ?" répondit une autre, masculine cette fois.

La fumée se dissipa, révélant deux adolescents. Roy ouvrit grand la bouche.

" Papa ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" lança le garçon.

Roy ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avait les yeux rivés sur les visiteurs. Ils arboraient tous deux une chevelure noir de jais, comme la sienne, et les même yeux que lui.

" Hé ho ! T'es sûr que ça va ?" reprit l'ado.

" Attends une minute Nat. Où est-ce qu'on est ?" dit la jeune fille à côté.

Le dénommé Nat observa les alentours, et fronça les sourcils. Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit.

" Qui ... qui êtes-vous ?" parvint à dire Roy.

" Comment ça qui on est ? Mais tes enfants quelle question !" répondit la fille, surprise.

Alors là, Roy se dit que c'était le pompon.


	2. Surprise !

** Un grand merci à Clewilan qui a contribué à cette fic, et dont voilà le chapitre. Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture **

* * *

Quand il y repensa plus tard, il se dit qu'il aurait pu déclarer une phrase mémorable, qui serait restée à jamais dans les annales, et super classe.

Eh ben non.

« Hein ? » lâcha Roy.

Son imagination cavala un instant, ses hypothèses allant d'un canular organisé par un collègue jaloux de son avancement à un rêve éveillé, en passant par un complot ourdi par une ex machiavélique dans le but d'obtenir une pension. Mais ce n'était pas logique. _Puisqu'il n'avait pas d'enfants. _

Enfin… Il devait reconnaître que logiquement, c'était possible, mais … Non, il ne pouvait pas être … père !

« Ne fais pas semblant d'être surpris, dit la fille en marchant un peu dans l'appartement. Il s'agit encore d'un de tes tests, c'est ça ? »

« Pardon ? C'est plutôt à moi de vous demandez ce que vous faites chez moi ! »

La fille s'arrêta alors que « Nat » répétait:

« Chez toi. Oh mince, Lily, ça y est… »

« De quoi ? »

« Notre père devient gâteux. »

Lily sourit et s'installa dans le canapé.

« Papa, je ne vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir en nous amenant ici. »

_Ben moi non plus_, retint Roy. Ce n'était même pas intentionnel, et vu comme c'était parti ils n'étaient pas du tout sur la même longueur d'ondes.

« Ce cercle, je l'ai activé et… . » commença-t-il.

Le garçon prit la feuille que Roy désignait sans s'étonner du désordre, comme s'il y était habitué.

« Et je dois vraiment vous dire que je n'ai pas d'enfants. Vous devez faire erreur sur la personne. »

« Mais bien sûr. » fit Lily, goguenarde.

Puis elle constata, en y regardant de plus près, qu'il disait la vérité.

« Papa ? Lily et Nathan, tes jumeaux. »

Elle était à deux doigts de claquer des doigts pour le faire sortir d'une espèce de sortilège, ce qui était forcément la seule explication à …ce désordre. Alors que Roy secouait la tête, négativement.

« Tu…Non ! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'on ne se ressemble pas ! »

C'était un argument faible pour une défense pitoyable, mais elle n'avait que celle-là comme réalité tangible à laquelle se raccrocher. Roy dut bien reconnaître qu'à ce niveau c'était assez flagrant. Mais cela ne suffisait pas, ce qu'il fit remarquer à une Lily en proie à une soudaine agitation, même si elle avait décidé de ne pas céder à la panique. Elle voulut tenter autre chose.

* * *

« Tu t'appelles Roy James Mustang. Tu es parti étudier l'alchimie chez les Hawkeye avant de t'engager dans l'armée, et tu as fait Ishbal, que tu as toujours regretté … »

Roy voulu l'interrompre. Ca tout le monde le savait ou presque, mais Lily n'avait pas fini…

« Tu t'es marié à 32 ans, et … »

« Quoi ? l'interrompit Roy, face à cette histoire qui prenait des proportions délirantes. J'ai 29 ans. Et je ne suis absolument pas marié. »

Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de s'étonner. Elle semblait retournée, surtout quand elle prit la main gauche de Roy pour vérifier par elle-même.

« Nat, gémit-elle. Je crois qu'on a un problème. »

« Je crois aussi, dit-il en levant le nez de la feuille. Regarde. »

Il lui tendit le cercle qu'elle n'observa pas et sembla enfin comprendre ce que lui disait sa sœur.

« Pourquoi toi tu as un problème ? »

« Quel jour sommes-nous ? » demanda Lily d'un ton presque lugubre.

« Le 4 octobre. » répondit machinalement Roy, définitivement largué.

« Quelle année ? »

« 1915, pourquoi cette question ? »

Nathan avait pâli sous le regard éloquent de sa sœur, ayant compris ce que cela signifiait.

« Si vous pouviez m'expliquer… »

Lily et son frère se tournèrent vers Roy.

« Nous sommes nés le premier juin 1922. »

Roy finit par s'asseoir. En effet, il y avait sans doute un léger souci.

« Mais…comment … » bredouilla-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de t'expliquer comment on fait les bébés. » soupira Lily.

Le sarcasme rappelait quelqu'un à Roy mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir qui, trop occupé à admettre qu'il avait bien devant lui …ses enfants. En se disant qu'il avait des tas de questions à leur poser…

« Bien alors on fait quoi, à part se moquer ? fit Nathan. Je pense que maintenant qu'on a bien perturbé le cours du temps, on pourrait rentrer… »

« Oh attends, c'est marrant de voir Papa jeune, rigola Lily. Au fait, je n'aime pas du tout ton appartement. »

« Merci … »

Pourtant le mot « papa » sonnait de plus en plus agréablement aux oreilles de Roy. Même si sa fille venait de dire qu'il était vieux, enfin pas lui, son moi dans le futur… argh. Il y avait de quoi s'embrouiller. Et Roy sentait le mal de tête arriver…

« Et puis de toute façon comment veux-tu faire ? » ajouta Lily.

« On peut toujours réutiliser le cercle… » répondit Nathan

« Mouais. Comment tu as fait pour nous amener ? »

Ah. Là, Roy suivait.

« J'ai tout bêtement activé le cercle, dit-il en montrant la feuille que Nathan avait dans les mains, après avoir essayé de déchiffrer un des symboles et … »

Roy s'arrêtant, les adolescents le fixant avec ébahissement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« … Tu as bafoué une des premières règles que tu nous as enseigné. » déclara Nathan, presque choqué.

Ils le regardaient avec ces étoiles dans les yeux qu'on les enfants en découvrant que leur parents venaient de braver un des interdits qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes imposé.

« On découvre de nouvelles facettes de notre père, dit Lily. Faut vraiment qu'on reste Nat, je sens qu'on va apprendre des secrets croustillants. »

« Fouillez mes placards si vous voulez. » sourit Roy.

« On peut ? » demanda Lily, un sourire aux lèvres elle aussi, mais plutôt le genre carnassier.

Nathan soupira alors que Roy s'étonnait de la facilité avec laquelle sa fille rentrait dans le jeu. Et il aimait ça.

« Lily, on a pas le temps. On doit partir. Qui sait ce qu'on risque d'entraîner ? »

La jeune fille fit la moue mais dut se rendre aux arguments de son frère. En effet, les conséquences de leur petit voyage étaient imprévisibles et ils ne pouvaient encore connaître les changements qu'ils avaient pu provoquer…

* * *

« Ok. Donc tu as activé le cercle, sauf que je ne comprends pas. Tu aurais pu ramener n'importe qui… »

Roy réfléchit un instant, le pansement qu'il avait lui réactiva la mémoire.

« Le sang. Je me suis coupé et du sang est tombé sur le cercle. »

« Bien. Maintenant… Il faudrait qu'on aille à la bibliothèque afin d'en savoir plus sur ce cercle. » fit Nathan d'un air absent.

« Hein ? s'étrangla Roy. Du…Du QG ? »

« Bah…Oui. A moins que ton voisin en ait une meilleure. » reprit le jeune homme.

« Et… mais…comment on va faire ? » fit Lily.

Comment allait-_il_ faire, surtout, pour expliquer que _ses enfants_ venaient de débarquer _du futur_ ?

« On se fera passer pour tes petits cousins, pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? On sera super discrets. » sourit son fils.

Alors pourquoi Roy avait-il des doutes face à leur air angélique ? Surtout quand il testa le confort de son canapé, Lily et Nathan ayant décidé qu'ils prenaient le lit pour la nuit.

Il n'arrivait pas s'endormir, se repassant sans cesse les évènements de la soirée. Tout bonnement incroyable. Et pourtant… lorsque Roy se releva pour aller dans son ex-chambre, et qu'il vit les jumeaux apparemment plongés dans un profond sommeil, il sut que c'était ça qu'il cherchait, ce pourquoi il voulait - et allait continuer - de se battre. Il regarda ses enfants, décidément ça faisait drôle, endormis avec un air d'ange sur le visage.

« _Donc finalement moi aussi j'y aurais droit, au bonheur. Comme Maes je vais fonder une famille. Mais … avec qui ?_ »

Ah oui tiens, ça c'était une bonne question. Les jumeaux ressemblaient trop à leur père pour qu'il puisse deviner qui était la mère. Oh et puis …pour le moment ce n'était pas si important que ça. Comme la nuit n'était pas finie et loin s'en faut, il retourna à son canapé.


	3. Première journée

**Bien ! Voyons un peu comment nos jumeaux vont-ils se débrouiller au Q.G. Tel père tels enfants ... merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le lendemain lorsqu'il se réveilla, Roy se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé l'arrivée de ses enfants. Il se leva et se rendit dans sa chambre. Non, ils étaient bien là, sa fille lui faisant face et son fils à plat ventre. Roy sourit un instant, puis entra pour les réveiller.

« Hmmm, encore cinq minutes ! » dirent-ils.

« _On dirait moi !_ » pensa le colonel avec amusement.

Oui, rien que pour ça c'était bien ses enfants. Roy allait les secouer à nouveau, quand il remarqua un tatouage sur le poignet de Lily. Il l'observa, et écarquilla les yeux. Mais oui, c'était bien son cercle alchimique. Les deux triangles étaient plus petits, les cercles concentriques faisaient le tour du poignet, mais c'était bien le sien. Roy souleva tout doucement le bras de sa fille. Le petit lézard y figurait également. Rien ne manquait.

« Tu regarde ma marque de naissance ? » demanda Lily.

« Marque de naissance ? » répéta Roy.

« Oui. Nathan et moi sommes nés avec ton cercle sur le poignet. Ca nous confère une grande puissance de feu, surtout lorsque nous l'utilisons ensemble. Ainsi, moi je peux faire apparaître un serpent de feu, un cobra, et mon frère un aigle. » expliqua Lily en se redressant.

Roy haussa les sourcils, impressionné. Ses jumeaux se levèrent, avec difficulté visiblement. Eux non plus ne semblaient pas du matin.

« Waaah ça devrait être interdit de se lever aussi tôt ! » baîlla Nathan.

« Tout à fait d'accord. Allez venez, je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner. » annonça Roy.

Signal d'alerte chez les jumeaux. Leur père avait le chic pour cramer les toasts en général, sans parler du café à vous exploser la tuyauterie. Nathan lança un regard significatif à sa sœur.

« Euuuh laisse papa, je vais m'en occuper. » clama Lily en sortant de la chambre.

Papa … que ça lui faisait drôle d'être appelé comme ça. Lily parvint à trouver la cuisine. Roy et son frère l'y rejoignirent alors qu'elle farfouillait dans les placards. Son père lui sortit tout ce dont elle avait besoin. L'adolescente commença à préparer le premier repas de la journée.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je m'en occupe, Lily ? » demanda Roy derrière elle.

« Eh euh non. Je connais les goûts de chacun, ça va. »

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient attablés et déjeunaient dans le silence.

« Au fait, avec qui je vous ai eu ? » questionna Roy avant de boire une gorgée.

« Avec Riza. » fit Nathan.

« Ourgl ! »

Mustang s'étouffa avec son café, sous l'œil amusé des jumeaux. Il les dévisagea ensuite les yeux ronds.

« Riza … Riza Hawkeye ? »

« T'en connais d'autres ? » demanda Lily.

« Maieeuuh … comment on a fait ? » dit-il bêtement.

Les jumeaux reposèrent leur bol, les sourcils haussés. Il le faisait exprès ou quoi ?

« Oh ben vous avez passé commande auprès de la cigogne du quartier, tout simplement. » répondit Nathan.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je demande, cessez donc de me prendre pour un crétin. » rétorqua Roy.

« Ben … tes questions ne nous aident pas beaucoup. » sourit Lily.

« Dans l'armée chers petits, les relations entre subordonnés et supérieurs sont interdites. Voilà pourquoi je m'interroge. »

« Ca … tu verras bien. » fit Nathan.

Voilà qui l'aidait à merveille. Le petit-déjeuner avalé, Roy emmena ses enfants au Q.G. Il aurait du mal à les accompagner à la bibliothèque, et préférait dans un premier temps les garder avec lui. En même temps, il était curieux de voir la réaction de leur future mère.

« _Vaudrait mieux ne rien lui dire, si jamais elle n'est pas d'accord, qui sait ce qui arriverait aux enfants. Riza me prends pour un pervers, elle risquerait de me plomber._ » pensa-t-il.

Roy fit part de cette décision aux jumeaux, qui furent d'accord. Personne ne devait savoir qui ils étaient. L'histoire avait été suffisamment chamboulée comme ça. Le colonel remarqua que son fils semblait déjà s'intéresser à la gent féminine. Et vu comme il lui ressemblait, Nathan promettait d'emprunter la même voie de don juanisme que son père. Roy ne put retenir un sourire de fierté.

Lily elle, semblait un peu sarcastique, et il en vient à penser qu'elle devait tenir ça de Riza.

Comme de bien entendu, il fut le dernier à arriver. Ses subordonnés le saluèrent dans un mouvement bien synchronisé, avant de regarder avec curiosité les enfants qui l'accompagnaient. Roy prit son temps avant de faire les présentations.

« Euh … j'ai amené là des cousins à moi. Voici Nathan et Lily Mustang. J'ai pensé qu'ils seraient mieux ici plutôt que tout seuls chez moi. » annonça-t-il.

« Bonjour. » firent les jumeaux.

Les militaires leur rendirent leur salut. Roy leur présenta chacun de ses soldats. Riza ressentit une étrange sensation en les regardant, comme si elle les connaissait. Les jumeaux firent de leur mieux pour rester impassibles. Le colonel disposa ensuite deux chaises de part et d'autre de son bureau. Hawkeye alla déposer le travail de son supérieur.

« Rah là là ! » firent Roy et Nathan en même temps.

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

« Allez colonel, au travail. » dit Lily en lui tendant un dossier.

Roy écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait dit ça d'un ton imitant parfaitement Riza.

D'ailleurs tous levèrent la tête, intrigués et amusés à la fois. Riza afficha un fin sourire. Roy prit le dossier en grommelant, et l'ouvrit. Au bout d'un moment, les jumeaux proposèrent leur aide pour diverses tâches : classer les dossiers, les apporter aux un et aux autres.

« Sont bien serviables ces petits. » décréta Breda lors de la pause.

« Et vous avez vu comme ils ressemblent au colonel ? On dirait davantage ses enfants que ses cousins. » ajouta Fuery en touillant son thé.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Nathan et son père, adossés à une fenêtre. Ils remirent en place une mèche dans un geste identique.

« La bibliothèque n'est pas au 324 rue Mayflower je suppose. » dit Nathan.

« Ah non … elle a brûlé une fois mais on l'a reconstruite. L'adresse que tu me donnes est à l'opposé. » répondit son père.

« Faudra que tu nous y amène. »

« Quand j'aurais cinq minutes. Tiens ça me fait penser que je dois aller voir quelqu'un moi. » reprit Roy en jetant son gobelet.

Il croisa sa fille qui revenait des toilettes. Nathan informa sa sœur du changement d'adresse de la bibliothèque.

« Je ne sais pas si on y trouvera ce qu'on y cherche. Comme nous venons … de loin, certains livres n'ont pas encore été publiés. » dit-elle.

« Très bonne remarque. Nous y ferons un tour par précaution. Mais je pense qu'en définitive, on ne pourra repartir que par le cercle que papa a activé. » ajouta Nathan.

« Quand je pense qu'il a fait ça alors qu'il était blessé. Le truc à ne jamais faire, le sang peut se mélanger au cercle. » continua l'adolescente.

La pause se termina, et tous revinrent dans la salle. Naturellement, le plus haut gradé manquait à l'appel.

« Vais aller le chercher. » proposa Lily.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Il n'y a que moi qui aie … le coup de main pour le ramener. Je doute que tu y arrives. » répondit Riza.

« On parie ? » répliqua Lily avec un sourire.

Nathan sourit. Hormis leur mère, Lily était la seule à pouvoir obliger Roy à travailler. La jeune sortit sans attendre l'approbation du lieutenant.

* * *

Etant souvent venue ici enfant, elle connaissait bien l'endroit. La petite brune trouva son père là où elle le pensait : à draguouiller une secrétaire. Lily s'avança d'un pas sûr.

« Et alors colonel, vous pensez peut-être que la corvée de patates va se faire toute seule ? » lança-t-elle.

Roy se retourna. Sa fille le dévisageait les mains sur les hanches, un air un peu narquois sur le visage.

« Vous êtes de corvée de pluche colonel Mustang ? » demanda la secrétaire en face de lui.

« Bien sûr qu'il l'est, c'est un très bon éplucheur de patates. » sourit Lily.

Roy fusilla sa fille des yeux qui le regardait d'un air innocent. La proie de Mustang contint un rire en l'imaginant peler des pommes de terre.

« Dans ce cas, nous … nous verrons plus tard. » fit la secrétaire en comprimant son sourire.

« C'est ça … » répondit Roy entre ses dents.

Elle s'en alla, et Roy fut contraint de partir avec sa fille.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends de me fiche la honte comme ça ? » attaqua le colonel.

« Ca t'apprendra à courir après le jupon. T'es marié je te signale. » rétorqua Lily.

« Justement non ! »

« Bon d'accord, mais tu es promis à une autre, alors tiens-toi à carreau. »

« Non mais je rêve ! Ce n'est pas à ma fille de me dire ce que j'ai à faire. » dit Roy à mi-voix.

Lily s'arrêta, il se tourna vers elle à demi.

« Je suis contente que tu m'appelle comme ça, même si je ne suis pas encore née. » dit-elle.

Toute la colère de Roy fondit aussitôt devant le sourire affectueux de son enfant. Il soupira, sourit à son tour et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Allez viens papa, on a du travail. » reprit doucement Lily.

Elle tira par le bras un colonel tout sourire. Riza fut étonnée de voir qu'elle avait réussi en un temps record. Elle la félicita d'un signe de tête. Par contre, voir son supérieur s'asseoir devant une pile de dossiers avec un sourire l'étonna. Lily se chargea de surveiller le travail de son paternel, à la grande satisfaction du lieutenant.

* * *

« Rah zut, il manque une pièce dans celui-là. Faut aller la chercher aux archives, berk. » fit soudain Breda.

« Pourquoi berk ? » questionna Nathan.

« Parce que celle qui gère les archives est une vieille bique croisée avec une peau de vache périmée. » répondit Breda.

« Vas-y Havoc. » dit Fuery.

« Eh ! Pourquoi moi ? » s'exclama Jean.

« Parce qu'elle craque pour toi ! » rigola Falman.

Breda et Fuery ricanèrent, pendant que le blond grogna.

« Allez Havoc, quand faut y aller faut y aller. » renchérit Roy.

Jean eut l'air d'avoir gobé un kilo de citrons. Nathan repoussa sa chaise et se leva.

« Laissez j'y vais. Dites-moi juste où c'est. » dit-il.

« C'est bien gentil mon petit, mais elle ne te donnera rien. Elle est trop … » dit Breda.

« Oh ne vous en faites pas, je m'en sortirais. » sourit Nathan.

Roy coula un regard vers sa fille, qui hocha la tête. Il lui indiqua alors le chemin des archives, et son fils demanda quelle pièce il fallait. Les autres s'entreregardèrent, et haussèrent les épaules. Nathan s'orienta sans peine dans la caserne. Il avait demandé son chemin simplement pour ne pas paraître suspect. Il descendit quelques étages, et arriva dans le département des archives. Une vieille dame à l'air acariâtre le regarda venir à elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lança-t-elle d'un air … d'autoroute.

« Bonjour, je voudrais le formulaire B62 s'il vous plaît. » répondit Nathan en posant les mains sur le comptoir.

« Tu as une autorisation ? Qui est-ce qui t'envoie ? Je ne te connais pas. Je ne donne les papiers qu'aux gradés. » répliqua l'aïeule.

« Je viens de la part du sous-lieutenant Havoc. Il serait bien venu lui-même mais il est débordé. Cependant il m'a dit que la dame ici était très compétente et consciencieuse, ce qui paraît vrai. Mais moi je me dis, que même si vous ne connaissez pas la personne, vous devez avoir à cœur que le travail soit bien fait non ? Vous êtes expérimentée, vous savez à quel point c'est horrible le travail mal fait, n'est-ce pas ? » dit calmement Nathan.

La préposée, qui n'avait pas l'habitude des compliments, fut un instant déconcertée. Phase un, réussie. Nathan plissa les yeux, ce qui lui donna un air charmeur.

« Vous pouvez avoir toute confiance en moi. Si on m'a envoyé vers vous c'est que je suis digne de confiance. Le règlement c'est le règlement … c'est vrai et je suis d'accord. Seulement … dans l'urgence il faut parfois … faire des petites exceptions, hm ? » continua-t-il en affichant une mine de bébé boudeur.

La préposée le regarda un instant, puis un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Tu es bien mignon mon garçon, et bien élevé. C'est entendu, je vais te chercher ce formulaire B62. »dit-elle.

« Ah je savais que j'avais affaire à quelqu'un de compréhensif et compétent, fit Nathan avec un sourire éclatant On en voit pas souvent de nos jours. »

« C'est on ne peut plus vrai. En voilà un enfant intelligent. » dit l'autre en se levant.

Nathan s'adossa au guichet, et sourit largement :

« _Ca sert d'avoir un père séducteur_. » pensa-t-il satisfait.

La vieille dame revint avec la feuille qu'elle lui donna. Elle le consigna ensuite dans un cahier.

« Je vous remercie beaucoup madame, vous nous sauvez la vie. » fit Nathan avec une expression radieuse.

« Allons ce n'est rien. »

« Ah si, vous avez été formidable. » insista-t-il.

La préposée rosit. Nathan la salua, et repartit en courant au bureau.

« Déjà ? » firent les hommes.

« Déjà. » répondit Nathan en déposant la feuille devant Havoc.

« Comment t'as fait ? Moi il me faut bien un quart d'heure pour avoir ce que je veux. » dit Havoc.

« Et moi près d'une demi-heure tellement qu'elle est bornée. » ajouta Breda.

Nathan haussa les épaules avec un sourire, et retourna s'asseoir à côté de son père.

« Bravo Nathan. » sourit Lily.

« Pfff, personne ne résiste au charme légendaire des Mustang. » répondit Nathan d'un air blasé.

Roy sourit. C'était bien son fils ça.

« Dis pa … pe pi pa po lalala ! » chantonna Lily.

Riza venait d'approcher pour déposer une nouvelle pile.

« Papa, tu nous dépose à la biblio cet aprèm ? Tu pourra bosser tranquille comme ça. » reprit Lily à voix basse.

« Je préfère être avec vous, il y a un tueur d'alchimistes d'Etat qui rôde en ce moment. »

« Mais nous on est pas licenciés. » rappela Nathan.

« Non, mais si jamais il apprends qui vous êtes … »

« Ca y'a pas de risques. » reprit Lily.

« Vu notre ressemblance si. »

« Mouais d'accord. Seulement je pense que toi tu l'attirerais davantage que nous. » signala Nathan.

« Tu marque un point. Bon … c'est vrai qu'il ne recherche que les alchimistes d'Etat après tout. Je vais vous donner son signalement, et si jamais vous l'apercevez, vous me prévenez aussitôt. »

« Ca marche. » répondit Lily.

Roy griffonna le signalement de Scar à la va vite sur un morceau de papier, et le donna à son fils. La matinée s'écoula tranquillement, ennuyeusement pour les militaires. Vint l'heure du déjeuner, et Roy décida d'emmener ses enfants manger à l'extérieur.


	4. Affrontement

**Voyons à présent les capacités de nos deux petits bruns ... ah la fic est un peu courte quand même. Mais bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dans le courant de l'après-midi, nos jumeaux furent déposés à la bibliothèque. Roy, en tant que colonel et alchimiste d'état, put permettre à ses enfants d'y entrer.

« Je ne pourrais pas venir vous chercher avant ce soir, donc le mieux serait peut-être que vous rentriez à pied. » annonça-t-il.

« -- vive la famille. » commenta Nathan.

« … oui bon. »

Les enfants se regardèrent avec un sourire.

« Allez, passe une bonne journée papa. » dit Lily en le serrant contre elle.

« Et ne bois pas trop de café. » ajouta Nathan en faisant de même.

Cette étreinte inattendue émut notre colonel, qui en fut aussi tout attendri. Il fit un signe de la main à ses enfants qui entraient dans le bâtiment, et retourna dans le véhicule à l'arrière. Il revint à son bureau en mode peace and love, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner la fine équipe.

« _Je suis papa … j'arrive toujours pas à le croire. Mais c'est génial !_ » se dit-il avec un large sourire.

Tiens, demain c'était le week-end. Il pourrait passer deux jours entiers avec ses enfants. Ce serait l'occasion de mieux se connaître. Riza fronça les sourcils devant l'air rêveur de son supérieur. Naturellement, elle pensa qu'il avait dû se dégoter une nouvelle conquête. Cependant, il n'avait jamais affiché cet air béat.

« Tout va bien mon colonel ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai l'air d'aller mal ? » répondit l'intéressé.

Non, mais elle avait espéré qu'il lui dirait ce qui se passait. Etant du genre vantard … oh, le lieutenant finirait bien par découvrir le pot aux roses.

* * *

De leur côté, les enfants Mustang cherchaient à en savoir plus sur le cercle utilisé par leur père. Une autre des règles qu'il leur avait apprise : ne jamais se servir d'un cercle inconnu. Ils avaient déjà sortis pas mal de livres, et recherchaient les symboles inscrits sur le cercle, que Lily avait apporté.

« Hmmm … je trouve plus de signes similaires à ceux qu'on a là. » dit Nathan.

« Moi aussi. Je me demande … » dit Lily.

« … si celui qui a fait ce cercle n'a pas modifié les symboles ? C'est aussi ce que je pense. Ce qui veut dire que c'est à une alchimie nouvelle qu'on a affaire. » compléta Nathan.

« Vu que ça nous a attiré dans le passé, ce cercle sert donc à tordre le temps. Mais pour quelle raison l'a-t-on inventé ? » reprit l'adolescente.

« Va savoir. Je crois qu'avant de repartir on doit découvrir le créateur de ce cercle, et ses intentions. » ajouta Nathan en la regardant.

Lily hocha la tête. Quelque temps plus tard, les jeunes gens décidèrent de visiter Central, pour voir ce qui avait changé. Ou ce qui allait changer ? Ils découvrirent que certains magasins seraient agrandis dans le futur, d'autre fermeraient … c'était intéressant de se promener dans le passé. Soudain, une voiture noire passa à grande vitesse à côté d'eux, et éclaboussa Lily. Elle poussa un cri surpris.

« ABRUTI ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Puis elle posa sa main droite sur la partie mouillée, et la sécha grâce à son alchimie. Nathan remarqua que d'autres voitures suivaient la première.

« J'ai cru voir des uniformes militaires. » dit-il.

« Ah ouais ? Tu crois qu'on devrait aller voir ? » demanda Lily.

« Si jamais c'est papa et maman … »

Tous deux se mirent à courir et obliquèrent dans une ruelle. Là, ils combinèrent leur alchimie qui leur permettraient ainsi de rejoindre rapidement leurs parents, si toutefois c'était bien eux. Les jumeaux arrivèrent près du lieu où s'étaient arrêté les soldats. Lily désigna un des membres de l'équipe de leur père.

« Hé regarde ! Le type là-bas, c'est Scar, tu te souviens ? » ajouta Nathan.

« Oui, papa en a souvent parlé. Restons à l'écart. »

Ils observèrent l'affrontement entre les militaires et l'Ishbal. L'alchimie de ce dernier était impressionnante. Roy le combattait à coup de jets de flammes, tant et si bien que son unité autour ne pouvait plus intervenir.

« Colonel ! Où êtes-vous ? » appela Riza.

« Lily, je viens de me rendre compte d'un truc. » fit Nathan.

« Laisse-moi deviner : le père est un idiot ? » dit la jeune fille.

« Bingo. »

Les enfants sortirent de la ruelle et contournèrent les flammes.

* * *

Mustang avait réussi à acculer Scar dans une voie sans issue.

« Cette fois ton compte est bon Scar. » fit Roy, bras tendu.

« Non. Cette fois nous sommes enfin seuls, face-à-face. Prépare-toi à subir le châtiment divin. » répliqua le tueur.

Il posa la main sur le sol et fit jaillir une rangée de pics. Mustang parvint à les faire tous exploser. Il découvrit ensuite son adversaire foncer sur lui. Le colonel évita sa main meurtrière de justesse. Roy recula et claqua des doigts. La veste de Scar s'enflamma. Ce dernier la jeta par terre, et fonça de nouveau sur le colonel qu'il percuta violemment.

« Il est temps d'en finir, Mustang. » dit Scar en faisant craquer des doigts.

Au moment où il allait appliquer sa main sur la tête brune, une rangée de flammes s'interposa. Surpris, l'Ishbal fit un bond en arrière. Les flammes prirent la forme d'un cobra, qui siffla. La bête de feu jeta sa tête en avant, tentant de « mordre » Scar. Le serpent crachait aussi des flammes que le tueur avait du mal à éviter.

« Allez papa debout ! » entendit Roy.

« Nathan ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Plus tard ! Il faut partir. »

Le jeune homme aida son père à se relever, et ils prirent la fuite. Scar s'en aperçut.

« _Qui peut bien créer une créature pareille ? En tout cas je peux rien faire, elle est entièrement composée de feu. Je dois rattraper Mustang , pas question qu'il m'échappe encore_. » songea Scar.

Il posa la main sur un mur. Une pluie de pierre dégringola sur le cobra, et le tueur en profita pour s'enfuir.

« Le serpent, c'est toi qui l'a créé ? » demanda Roy à son fils.

« Non ça c'est Lily. Souviens-toi, on te l'a dit ce matin : moi c'est un aigle elle un serpent. »

« QUOI ? Ta sœur affronte ce meurtrier ?! » s'exclama Roy.

Nathan alla répondre, quand une haute silhouette dégringola devant eux. Scar. Roy eut soudain très peur que sa fille ne s'en soit pas tirée. Nathan tendit la main gauche. Le cercle autour de son poignet brilla, et une spirale de feu percuta l'Ishbal à l'estomac.

« Woah ! » fit Roy impressionné.

« Recule un peu, p'pa. La température va monter en flèche. » avertit Nathan.

Scar se releva, et découvrit Nathan qui s'embrasait littéralement. Il tendit les deux, et une vague enflammée fonça sur le tueur. Ce dernier ne dut son salut qu'en créant un mur de pierre. Même si Nathan ne tarda pas l'exploser grâce à la centaine de boules de feu, grosses comme des balles de tennis qu'il envoya par la suite. L'Ishbal les évita tant bien que mal. Nombre d'entre elles firent des trous dans ses vêtements, laissant une trace cuisante de leur passage. Soudain, Scar fut violemment projeté en avant.

« Ah ! Voilà Lily. » sourit Nathan.

Le cobra de feu formé par sa sœur venait en effet de frapper l'Ishbal, lui brûlant en partie le dos. Eberlué au possible, Roy vit le serpent se défaire. Sa fille était _à l'intérieur._ Les jumeaux s'apprêtèrent à réduire en cendres le tueur. Ce dernier posa alors la main sur la pierre. Le bitume céda, et il passa à travers au moment où deux puissantes gerbes de feu se percutèrent.

« Il s'est échappé. » constata Nathan.

« Si je m'écoutais, j'irais bien le rejoindre. » dit Lily en se penchant au bord du trou.

Les flammes sur sa peau disparurent. Les jumeaux rejoignirent leur père, et s'enquirent de sa santé.

« Vous deux vous … ces flammes … ça ne vous brûle pas ? » demanda-t-il, encore sous le choc de leur démonstration.

« Non. Tout est possible grâce au cercle sur notre poignet. » répondit Nathan.

« Et tu n'as eu là qu'un échantillon de nos capacités. Pour tout te dire, dans le futur nous avons déjà un surnom, en dépit du fait que nous ne possédons pas encore la licence d'état. » ajouta Lily.

« Ah oui ? » fit le colonel.

« Oui. On nous appelle … les Phoenix Alchemists. » révéla Nathan.

Roy était plus qu'impressionné par la performance de ses enfants. Etre capable de modeler le feu de la sorte, sans que cela les brûle et pouvoir créer une créature … inimaginable. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de son lieutenant. Riza arrivait en courant, et manqua de se jeter dans les bras de son supérieur.

« Vous n'avez rien ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Non, tout va très bien. » fit l'officier en ébouriffant la tête de ses enfants.

Ces derniers sourirent. Tout le monde rentra au Q.G.

* * *

Le soir venu, Roy rentra avec ses enfants, et prépara le dîner.

« Même si je n'approuve pas complètement votre geste, je tiens à vous remercier. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. » dit-il.

« Quelle idée aussi d'aller l'affronter tout seul. » commenta Lily.

« C'est pas bientôt fini les critiques on dirait vraiment ta mère. » répliqua Roy.

« Tu plaisante ? » fit l'ado en le regardant.

« Non. »

« C'est pas vrai ! Quand c'est pas _tu ressemble à ton père_, c'est _tu ressemble à_ _ta mère_ ! Mais quand est-ce que je ME ressemble ?! »

Roy et Nathan éclatèrent de rire.

« N'empêche qu'elle a raison. On entend sans arrêt la remarque comme quoi on est bien tes enfants, et blablabli et blablabla. » déclara Nathan.

« Je n'y peux rien si on a le même caractère. » soupira Roy.

Le repas se termina en silence, et la petite famille se retrouva au salon. Le colonel se demanda bien ce qu'il pouvait faire pour distraire les petits. Etant rarement chez lui le soir, il n'avait donc rien d'intéressant. Et il n'allait tout de même pas les emmener dans un bar. Roy se gratta la tête. Les jumeaux, eux, attendaient l'idée du soir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on se marre ! Faudrait faire ça plus souvent. » lança Nathan.

Roy le regarda les yeux en billes.

« Je cherche de quoi vous occuper justement. » dit-il.

« Dans ce cas, vaut mieux que tu nous laisse faire. » répondit Lily.

Nathan poussa son père vers le canapé, et le fit s'allonger. Il lui maintint ensuite les bras au-dessus de la tête, pendant que sa sœur remontait la chemise blanche.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda Roy.

Lily commença alors à le chatouiller au niveau du nombril. Le colonel ne tarda pas à éclater de rire, et à se tordre dans tous les sens, cherchant à se libérer. Mais son fils le tenait solidement par les poignets.

« Ca suffit hihihihi ! Assez héhéhahaha ! Stop ! »

Au bout de quelques minutes, le brun parvint enfin à se dégager.

« Attendez un peu que je vous attrape ! » menaça-t-il.

Les enfants se sauvèrent en riant, leur père à leurs trousses. Roy coinça sa fille dans la chambre, et commença à la chatouiller aussi. Nathan se joignit au chahut, attrapant un oreiller il en administra un coup à son père. Cela finit en bataille de polochon mêlé d'éclats de rire.

« Bouarf j'en peux plus ! » fit Nathan en retombant sur le lit aux côtés de son père.

« Moi non plus ! » ajouta Lily de l'autre côté.

« Bande de mous du genou ! » fit Roy en leur aplatissant un oreiller sur le visage.

« Maaah ! » s'exclama sa fille.

« Ah ces jeunes ! Tous des flemmards ! » reprit le brun.

« Ca te va bien de dire ça, monsieur le président des coinceurs de bulle ! » rétorqua Nathan, faisant rire sa sœur.

« Coinceur de bulle ? » répéta Roy en haussant un sourcil.

« Ca veut dire que tu bulle, que tu fais rien. » expliqua sa fille.

« Non mais je rêve ! »

Roy se tourna du côté de son fils qu'il recommença à chatouiller en représailles.

« Un peu de respect pour ton père, non mais oh ! »

« C'est vrai Nathan, faut respecter les personnes âgées un peu. » dit Lily en se redressant.

Roy l'attrapa et lui fit subir le même sort qu'à son frère.

« Tu disais ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement menaçant.

« Pardon mon papounet ! » sourit la jeune fille.

« J'aime mieux ça. »

Un silence bienfaisant s'installa dans la pièce. Lentement les paupières s'alourdirent, et se fermèrent. Père et enfants s'endormirent les un à côté des autres, en travers du lit. Le lendemain matin, Roy fut un peu surpris de se réveiller avec son uniforme et en travers du lit. Puis il remarqua les jumeaux de part et d'autre de lui. Il sourit s'étira. Le brun prit de quoi se changer, et une fois habillé alla préparer le petit déjeuner.

Ce fut une odeur de brûlé qui réveilla ses enfants. Ils se regardèrent avec un air blasé.

« Ah, ce matin c'est toasts sénégalais ! » dit Nathan.

« Wai, et café au white-spirit. » ajouta Lily.

Ils se levèrent et se rendirent à la cuisine, pour découvrir un colonel qui regardait une tranche de pain brûlée d'un air mécontent, comme si la tranche avait fait exprès de brûler. Rien que pour l'embêter. Lily s'avança, lui ôta le toast des mains et le jeta. Nathan lui, s'occupa de vérifier si le café n'était pas trop fort.

« _Bien sûr que si._ » se dit-il.

Un peu plus d'eau ferait l'affaire. Un rien après, le petit-déjeuner était prêt. Et avant d'aller s'habiller, Lily tendit un livret à son père.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Roy.

« Le mode d'emploi du grille-pain. Ca te sera utile je crois. »

Roy soupira. Le séjour de ses enfants promettait.


	5. Tonton Hughes

**Bien, malgré que je n'ai eu que 2 coms je mets quand même la suite. Préparez-vous à un combat entre papas-gâteau ...**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Roy fut le premier à se réveiller le lundi suivant. Il alla réveiller ses enfants. Tous trois se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine, les yeux perdus quelque part dans la tête.

« J'ai une enquête en cours les enfants, donc je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de vous aujourd'hui. » annonça-t-il en tartinant une biscotte.

« Sur quoi ? » interrogea Nathan.

« Une série de meurtres. J'ai déjà une idée du coupable, il utilise des cercles inconnus pour tuer ses victimes. »

Lily et son frère échangèrent un regard en fronçant les sourcils.

« Des cercles inconnus ? Dis-moi, celui qui nous a fait venir ici, il n'avait pas été dessiné par ce tueur par hasard ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Sûrement, c'est là-bas que je l'ai relevé. » répondit son père.

Il vit une expression de peur passer sur le visage des jeunes. Roy les interrogea du regard.

« Je ne vois qu'une seule personne qui est responsable de ces meurtres : le Dream Alchemist. » révéla Nathan.

« C'est exactement le nom de mon suspect ! Vous le connaissez ? » s'exclama Roy.

« Malheureusement oui. Il a été ton pire ennemi pendant près de huit ans. » fit Nathan, l'air sombre

« Huit ans ?! » répéta Roy.

« Exactement. Tout s'explique à présent. C'est à partir de ce maintenant que vous êtes devenus ennemis mortels. Et le cercle que tu as activé, il vient de lui. Comme il a découvert comment ouvrir une brèche temporelle, il parvenait toujours à t'échapper. En y mettant ton sang, tu as dû augmenter la puissance du cercle, ce qui a permis notre venue. » commença le garçon.

« Cet homme est vraiment dangereux, il a failli nous éliminer une fois, avec maman. Et … il a supprimé des membres de ton équipe : Havoc, Falman, Fuery, et leurs remplaçants. » ajouta Lily.

« Il les a tués … » fit Roy l'air sombre.

« Non, pas encore. La première fois, donc maintenant, tu va réussir à le capturer. Il va s'évader et chercher à prendre sa revanche. Ce type a la rancune coriace, et un sacré orgueil aussi. Il croit qu'on n'a pas le droit de l'enfermer. » précisa Lily.

« Et comment l'histoire se termine-t-elle ? » interrogea Mustang père.

« Par sa mort. Toi tu as été grièvement blessé : tu as perdu l'usage d'une jambe, et d'une main. » répondit Nathan.

Roy déglutit. Dans quel guêpier s'était-il encore fourré.

« Mais je suppose que vu que nous sommes là, la fin sera différente. » reprit Lily.

« Quoi … hors de question que vous veniez avec moi. C'est bien trop dangereux. »

« Mais papa … » fit Nathan.

« J'ai dit non. Il s'en est déjà pris à vous deux, je ne veux pas que ça recommence. »

Il termina son petit-déjeuner, et s'apprêta ensuite à partir. Les enfants l'attendaient près de la porte.

« Je croyais vous avoir dit de ne pas venir. » dit-il.

« On se mêlera pas de l'enquête, mais bon … on va s'ennuyer ici tout seuls. » fit Nathan.

« On te promets qu'on te gênera pas alors laisse-nous venir s'il te plaaaiiiit ! » ajouta sa sœur avec un sourire d'ange.

Roy soupira : elle savait y faire pour charmer son monde, elle aussi. Il céda, et les enfants affichèrent un sourire de triomphe.

* * *

Les autres soldats accueillirent les jeunes avec chaleur.

« Hé regarde : tonton Havoc va encore s'encrasser les poumons. » dit Nathan.

« Ca me rappelle la fois où on était là, et que tu lui as demandé d'arrêter de fumer. » sourit Lily.

« Je vous ai déjà amené ici ? » demanda discrètement Roy.

« Oh oui souvent. Ton équipe nous sert de famille : y'a tonton Havoc, grand frère Kain, tonton Breda, et papy Falman. » raconta Lily.

Roy contint un petit rire : papy Falman … il demanda ensuite ce que Nathan avait fait pour que Jean arrête de fumer.

« Eh bien … j'avais six ans à l'époque. Je me suis avancé vers lui, je lui ai dit qu'il sentait mauvais et que je voulais qu'il arrête. » expliqua Nathan.

Roy se mordit la lèvre. La scène devait être comique. La matinée se passa paisiblement. Le colonel et son équipe poursuivaient leur enquête, et les enfants donnaient un petit coup de main par-ci par là. Vers midi, alors leur père s'était absenté, Maes Hughes arriva au bureau.

« Salut la compagnie ! » clama-t-il.

« Bonjour lieutenant-colonel. » dit Riza.

« Bonjour ! » lancèrent les enfants en passant.

« Tiens ? Qui sont ces deux jeunes ? »

« Les cousins du colonel. » répondit Havoc.

Hughes fronça les sourcils : qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Il observa les enfants. Ils étaient le portrait de Mustang. Nathan remit une mèche en place avec un geste rappelant énormément le colonel. Maes ouvrit de grands yeux.

« _C'est pas possible !_ »

Roy revint à ce moment-là. Hughes lui sauta dessus, et demanda à lui parler en privé.

« Dis donc toi. Tu m'a jamais dit que t'avais des enfants. » commença-t-il.

« Ce sont mes cousins. » rectifia le brun.

« Arrête avec tes bêtises ! Je sais que tu es fils unique. Alors trouve autre chose. »

« D'accord, mais tu va jamais le croire. »

« Essaie toujours. »

« Très bien. Ce sont bien mes enfants, sauf qu'ils viennent du futur. Ce petit prodige est possible car à un cercle de transmutation d'un genre nouveau. J'y ai ajouté mon sang, et voilà. » raconta Roy.

Evidemment, Hughes eut du mal à le croire. Roy lui demanda alors d'interroger les enfants. Il les fit venir dans la pièce, et leur demanda qui ils étaient.

« Il sait que je suis fils unique. » précisa Roy.

« Donc vous avez deviné que nous étions ses enfants. » dit Lily.

« Oui, mais j'aimerais savoir comment vous êtes venus à Central. » répondit Maes.

« Grâce à un cercle de transmutation. » répondit Nathan.

Maes écarquilla les yeux. Non … cette histoire d'enfants venus du futur ne pouvait être vraie. Voyant qu'il doutait, Lily sortit une photo qu'elle lui montra. Dessus, on y voyait Roy, derrière ses enfants et aux côtés de Riza. Nathan tenait Black Hayate dans les bras. Hughes regarda la date : 19 avril 1935.

« Ce serait donc vrai … » souffla-t-il.

« Lily, tu aurais pu me montrer cette photo. » fit Roy avec une pointe de reproche.

« Oui pardon, j'ai oublié. »

« Ca alors … » reprit Maes en redonnant la photo à la jeune fille.

Il observa les enfants, jusqu'à ce que l'heure du déjeuner ne se manifeste.

* * *

Hughes invita le trio à venir manger chez lui. Gracia était partie rendre visite à ses parents, et avait amené sa fille avec elle, ainsi que le précisa Maes en chouinant.

« Ma petite fille si mignonne et si belle … » gémit-il.

« Mouais. » dit Roy d'un ton pas convaincu.

« Comment ça mouais ? Ma fille c'est la plus belle ! » s'exclama Hughes.

« Pas autant que la mienne je trouve. D'ailleurs, moi j'ai eu _deux_ enfants. » répliqua Mustang en regardant ses ongles.

Son ami se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

« Mon Elysia est bien plus choupi que ta fille ! Comment s'appelle-t-elle au fait ? »

« Lily. Et moi mon fils Nathan il a été capable de charmer la vieille bique des archives, ça veut dire que MES enfants sont les meilleurs ! » rétorqua Roy.

« Pas du tout ! Elysia est déjà très intelligente, c'est la première de sa classe ! » insista Maes.

« Et alors ? Mes petits pouvaient pratiquer l'alchimie dès le berceau, eux ! »

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Sur ce point là il a raison. » intervint Nathan que la dispute de papa-gâteau amusait beaucoup.

Maes le regardait avec étonnement, et Roy aussi. Il avait dit ça au hasard, à cause du cercle qu'ils avaient. Nathan montra sa marque de naissance.

« La première fois qu'on s'en est servi, on a brûlé les jouets au-dessus de notre berceau. » dit-il.

« AHA ! Un point de plus pour les Mustang ! » s'exclama Roy.

« Tu parles ! J'ai eu ma fille bien avant toi, ce qui veut dire que dans le futur elle est plus belle que tes gosses ! »

« Mais là ce sont les miens qui sont plus grands, plus forts, plus beaux et plus intelligents ! »

Nathan ricanait devant un tel étalage de bêtises. Lily secouait la tête en riant. Cependant, elle était préoccupée. Ce Hughes … il avait l'air très proche de son père. Ah oui, c'était le meilleur ami de Roy. Mais alors, pourquoi ne se rappelait-elle pas de lui ?

* * *

« Dites ! » appela Lily.

Les deux débilos la regardèrent.

« Monsieur Hughes, vous êtes le meilleur ami de papa, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle.

« Evidemment ! Tu ne devrais pas avoir besoin de le demander. » s'étonna Maes.

« Oh si. Parce que je ne vous connais que sur papier glacé. » fit Lily.

Stupeur chez les adultes, qui se regardèrent sourcils froncés.

« Comment ça se fait ? On se serait brouillés ? » demanda Mustang.

« Non. Et maintenant que ma sœur en parle, je m'en souviens moi aussi. On ne l'a jamais vu en vrai. » répondit Nathan.

« C'est étrange ça. Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu faire qu'on ne se connaisse pas dans le futur. » ajouta Maes.

Les enfants adoptèrent une mine embarrassée. Ce qu'ils avaient à dire était relativement délicat. Ce fut Lily qui se jeta à l'eau.

« C'est parce que vous êtes mort. »

Les deux hommes la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

« M … mort ? » répéta le brun à lunettes.

« Oui. C'est arrivé avant notre naissance. Papa n'était même pas encore marié. » dit Nathan.

« Et … savez-vous … ce qui s'est passé ? » interrogea le Flame alchemist à son tour.

Les jumeaux se mirent à réfléchir. C'était vraiment loin pour eux, et après qu'ils aient eu une réponse, ils n'avaient plus posé la question.

« Euh … en fait il me semble … qu'on vous a assassiné. Mais je ne sais plus pourquoi. » commença Nathan.

« Je doute que papa nous l'aie dit. Nous devions être trop jeunes. Et le tueur … on nous a dit que c'était un monstre. C'était quoi déjà les mots ? » ajouta Lily.

« Un horrible garçon aux longs cheveux verts, avec une marque rouge sur la cuisse. »

« Homonculus. » souffla Maes, blanc comme un linge.

« Attends : tu veux dire un être créé par l'alchimie ? » souleva Roy.

« C'est tout à fait ça. Et du coup je crois avoir compris. C'est à cause de mon enquête sur le cinquième laboratoire, que je fais en ce moment. On a dû me tuer, ou plutôt on va le faire, parce que j'en saurais trop. » exposa Maes.

« Alors inutile de continuer. » dit Roy.

« Hm … comme je n'ai pas envie de me faire descendre, je crois que je vais t'écouter pour une fois. »

Un silence suivit cette remarque. Le gargouillement de ventres criant famine leur rappela qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas mangé, et qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps. Chacun s'activa alors pour préparer la table.

« Hé dis donc, vu que tu es l'oncle de ma fille, ça doit vouloir dire que moi je suis celui de tes enfants. » fit remarquer Maes au cours du repas.

« Nous ça nous va ! Un tonton de plus ou de moins … » dit Nathan.

« Comment ça ? Y'en a d'autres ? » releva Hughes.

« Ah ben oui, on en a deux déjà. » fit Lily.

Maes adressa comme un regard de reproche à son ami.

« Eh ben quoi ? » fit celui-là.

« T'as pas honte d'avoir choisi d'autres oncles que moi ? »

« Allons, comme si un seul oncle suffisait à mes merveilleux enfants. » sourit Roy.

Ca lui valut une bourrade de son ami. Le déjeuner terminé, le quatuor revint au Q.G.

« Au revoir tonton Hughes, et merci pour le repas. » fit Nathan à un angle de couloir.

« De rien les enfants. Et … merci à vous. » répondit le brun avec un regard appuyé.

« A plus tard, père unique ! » lança Mustang.

Maes le fusilla du regard, pendant que le colonel ricanait. La smala Mustang revint au bureau. Roy allait reprendre son enquête, qui grâce aux révélations de ses enfants pourrait être bouclée plus rapidement. Le lieutenant-colonel lui, décida d'abandonner son enquête, du moins en apparence, ce qui lui vaudrait certainement une vie plus longue. Cependant il continua à informer discrètement son meilleur ami, qui sut bientôt à quoi s'en tenir avec l'armée, et surtout le chef suprême.


	6. La danse des flammes

**Comment dire ça sans déclencher un concert de gémissements en protestation majeures? Boh de toutes façons, quelle que soit la manière dont je le dirais le résultat sera le même. Alors voilà : c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre. Mais vous me connaissez et vous connaisez la suite.**

**Alors bonne lecture et merci aux gens qui suivent !**

* * *

A présent que Roy en savait un peu plus sur le criminel qu'il devait arrêter, il tentait d'établir un plan pour le capturer. Jusque là, il n'y avait pas eu de nouveau meurtre. La protection mise en place par Mustang fonctionnait.

« S'il a conçu un cercle pour s'évader, ça risque d'être coton de le garder en prison. » dit-il à ses enfants.

« Oui … tu sais s'il a déjà eu l'occasion de le tester ? » demanda Nathan.

« Non, mais je pense que oui. Résultat je pense qu'on empêchera pas l'histoire de se reproduire.» répondit le colonel.

« Pas sûr. Tu sais déjà que dans le futur il va s'en prendre à ta famille, par conséquent tu seras prêt à le recevoir. » objecta sa fille.

« Encore faudrait-il que je sache _quand_ il attaquera. »

« Euuuh …. Quand on aura quatre ans me semble-t-il. » fit Nathan.

« Je vois. Je retiendrais ce moment. En attendant, je dois aller discuter du plan avec mes subordonnés. Faites donc un tour en salle de repos. » reprit le colonel.

« Bah pourquoi ? » s'étonna Lily.

« Parce que c'est un ordre, ma fille. »

L'adolescente fit une grimace, puis elle et son frère quittèrent le bureau. La salle de repos était déserte. Les jumeaux s'installèrent sur un canapé.

« On ne va tout de même pas rester là les bras croisés, en attendant que p'pa et m'man attrapent l'autre abruti ? » dit Nathan.

« Bien sûr que non. Je n'ai pas envie de le revoir lors de mes quatre ans. »

L'adolescente frissonna à ce souvenir. Ca avait beau être lointain, elle s'en souvenait très bien. Cet individu avait débarqué en pleine nuit pour les tuer, et il s'en était ensuivi un combat sauvage entre leur mère et lui. Un vrai traumatisme pour les jumeaux. Ils en avaient cauchemardé pendant des jours. Par conséquent, ils entendaient bien ajouter leur grain de sel à l'histoire.

« Je ne vois pas trente-six solutions : nous allons suivre le père avec le phénix, et intervenir le cas échéant. » dit Nathan au bout d'un certain temps.

« Et ensuite, on se préparera à recevoir la plus longue punition de notre vie. » soupira Lily.

« Oui bon … »

Maintenant, il s'agissait pour les jumeaux de surveiller le départ de leurs parents. Nathan eut alors l'idée d'aller écouter où ils en étaient. Les jumeaux se positionnèrent ainsi de chaque côté de la porte, et tendirent l'oreille. Ils entendirent ainsi où leur père avait l'intention de se rendre.

« Nat, je reviens je vais aux toilettes. » fit Lily au bout d'un moment.

Son frère acquiesça, elle se sauva.

* * *

En ressortant, elle percuta quelqu'un. La brunette rencontra deux orbes dorés, de longs cheveux noirs et un air … aussi jovial que la mort. 

« Excusez-moi. » dit-elle.

« Dis donc toi, je trouve que tu ressemble beaucoup à Mustang. Vous seriez pas parents par hasard ? » questionna Kimblee.

« En quoi ça vous intéresse ? » répliqua Lily.

Cet homme ne lui inspirait vraiment pas confiance. Ce regard qui avait l'air de la sonder la mettait mal à l'aise. Kimblee sourit, accentuant la gêne de la jeune fille.

« Je le connais bien, c'est tout. Alors dis-moi un peu : quel lien de sang avez-vous ? » reprit l'écarlate.

« C'est mon cousin. Maintenant excusez-moi mais j'ai à faire. »

Mais l'alchimiste la retint par le bras.

« Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup pour des cousins. » dit-il.

« Lâchez-moi tout de suite. » fit Lily entre ses dents.

L'écarlate sourit, ravi d'avoir trouvé là un nouveau jouet.

« Je te fait peur petite ? » demanda-t-il avec un regard de plus en plus dangereux.

« Vous commencez à m'énerver surtout. »

« Et je suppose que tu va aller pleurer sur l'épaule de ton cousin, c'est ça ? »

Lily afficha un sourire en coin. Le cercle sur son autre bras brilla. La seconde d'après, Kimblee la lâchait en poussant un cri. Il regarda sa main devenue très rouge. Elle l'avait brûlé, et cela semblait avoir affecté le tatouage sur la paume.

« Mon cercle … si jamais il est endommagé je te jure que je te le ferais payer très cher. » menaça-t-il.

« Ca je vous le déconseille fortement. Vous vous feriez très mal. » avertit la jeune fille.

« En tout cas, t'auras vite de mes nouvelles, morveuse. » avertit Kimblee.

« Prenez votre temps pour me les envoyer. » rétorqua Lily.

L'alchimiste s'en alla, tenant toujours son poignet. L'adolescente elle, s'empressa de retourner près du bureau de son père. Mais quand elle arriva, son frère n'était plus devant. Elle pesta, puis retourna voir s'il n'était pas à la salle de repos. Elle croisa son frère en chemin.

« Ben alors t'étais où ? Les parents viennent de partir ! Faut se dépêcher ! » s'exclama Nathan.

« Y'avait du monde aux toilettes. »

Les jumeaux couraient dans les couloirs, cherchant à rattraper l'équipe de Roy. Ils les virent embarquer dans des véhicules. Les jumeaux se mirent à l'abri des regards dans une petite rue. Ensuite, ils se donnèrent la main, celle où était tracé leur cercle de transmutation. Tous deux furent recouverts par les flammes. Un grand oiseau naquit de l'union de leur pouvoir. La créature battit des ailes et s'envola, portant les jumeaux. Le phoenix suivait le détachement militaire depuis les airs.

* * *

Après de longues minutes de trajet, l'unité s'arrêta. Les jumeaux se posèrent derrière une maison. Quand ils la contournèrent, ils virent les soldats entrer dans un immeuble. 

« Tu sais pourquoi ils font ça ? » demanda Lily.

« Papa a trouvé qui sera la prochaine victime, et il va cueillir le Dream Alchemist. Viens on se rapproche. » expliqua Nathan.

Les ados se faufilèrent jusqu'à un angle de rue. On pouvait voir les fenêtres de l'appartement investi briller, certainement à cause des transmutations qui y avait lieu. Soudain, Nathan donna un coup de coude à sa sœur. Sur un des murs de l'immeuble, un cercle de transmutation venait d'apparaître. Un homme en sortit, portant quelqu'un sur son épaule. Les enfants virent une chevelure blonde.

« Il enlève maman ! » s'exclama Lily.

Le Dream alchemist s'avança jusqu'à une voiture dans laquelle il fourra le lieutenant Hawkeye. Lily et Nathan se regardèrent, puis hochèrent la tête. Une barrière de feu se dressa devant le capot du véhicule. L'alchimiste des rêves fronça les sourcils. La barrière prit la forme d'un cobra, qui siffla en apercevant le ravisseur. Ensuite, il y eut un grand choc sur le toit de la voiture. Quelque chose lacéra la tôle, cherchant à l'atteindre. Le Dream alchemist sortit alors du véhicule, pour découvrir un aigle de feu sur sa voiture.

Le cobra fonça, et le percuta. Il essaya ensuite de le mordre, mais l'alchimiste créa un bouclier pour se protéger. L'aigle vint en renfort, lançant des coups de bec et d'ongles. Leur adversaire envoya des pics de pierre sur les deux bêtes. L'oiseau s'envola, et cracha un torrent de feu. Le serpent fracassa le pic, et vomit lui aussi des flammes. L'alchimiste des songes eut ses vêtements en grande partie brûlés. Il créa cette fois un mur le séparant des animaux, puis fonça à nouveau dans le véhicule endommagé.

Il démarra et prit la fuite. L'oiseau et le serpent se rejoignirent, libérant les jumeaux qui se prirent la main. De cette fusion revint le gigantesque oiseau, avec de longues plumes enflammées sur la tête et à la queue. La créature battit des ailes et s'envola.

* * *

Roy arriva peu de temps après, pour constater le vol d'un véhicule. Il poussa un juron. Tout à coup, une flèche de feu apparut sur le sol. L'officier regarda dans la direction qu'elle montrait. Il vit un grand oiseau de feu jaillir d'une ruelle. 

« ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » fit Havoc qui le rejoignait.

« En voiture ! Vite ! » répondit Roy.

Ses subordonnés s'engouffrèrent dans un véhicule. Mustang ordonna à Falman de suivre l'oiseau de feu. De leur côté, les jumeaux poursuivaient le ravisseur de leur mère.

« Papa nous suit ? » demanda Lily.

Son frère se retourna, et répondit la tête en bas :

« Ca a l'air. »

« Bien. On va s'occuper de cet alchimiste de pacotille. Nous allons lui montrer la danse des flammes. » fit la jeune fille.

Les jumeaux accélérèrent un peu l'allure. Le Dream alchemist traversa une bonne partie de la ville, avant de s'arrêter dans les bas quartiers de Central. Le phénix se posa non loin. Les enfants le virent entrer dans un bâtiment.

* * *

L'alchimiste lâcha brutalement Riza sur le sol. Il lui avait lié les poings et les pieds. Elle venait de reprendre connaissance. 

« Pourquoi m'avoir enlevée ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Parce que vous allez me servir d'appât. Je trouve ce petit colonel bien gênant voyez-vous. Je me suis renseigné sur lui : il paraît qu'il est très attaché à ses subordonnés, en particulier … son lieutenant. » répondit l'homme en s'asseyant devant elle.

Hawkeye resta silencieuse, le temps d'assimiler ces informations. Elle savait que son supérieur tenait à ses hommes, mais pas qu'il tenait à elle plus qu'aux autres. En tout cas, c'était le criminel qui leur avait tendu un piège et non l'inverse. Il allait se servir d'elle pour atteindre Roy. Son ravisseur partit se changer. Quand il revint, il la reprit dans ses bras. La jeune femme se débattit comme une diablesse, mais en vain. Quand on est ligoté, ça ne sert effectivement pas à grand-chose.

Il la déposa sur une chaise et l'y attacha solidement, en plus de la bâillonner. Riza tira sur ses liens. Il fallait qu'elle se sorte de là très vite. Pas question que la vie de son supérieur soit menacée à cause d'elle. Mais plus elle tirait, plus les cordes égratignaient ses poignets. Entre-temps, ses enfants étaient entrés dans l'immeuble. Ils avaient suivis les bruits de pas du kidnappeur de leur mère, et étaient arrivés dans un couloir.

« Comment savoir où est maman ? » fit Lily.

« La poussière … regarde ce sol, on dirait qu'ils ne savent pas que le balai a été inventé. » répondit son frère en désignant le plancher.

Et dans ce sol, on distinguait des traces de pas. Les jumeaux les suivirent, et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte. Tous deux écoutèrent.

« C'est la voix de maman. » souffla Lily.

« Alors dans ce cas en piste. » renchérit son frère.

La porte vola en éclats sous l'action de leurs flammes. Le Dream alchemist se releva d'un bond. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que les secours arrivent si tôt. Dans la pièce à côté, Riza fut également surprise.

« _Roy est déjà là ?_ »

Assez étonné, le Dream alchemist regarda ces deux adolescents enveloppés de flammes entrer dans son appartement.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Les dernières choses que tu verra. » lança Nathan.

Aussitôt le feu se répandit dans le salon, dévorant tout sur le passage. Leur adversaire voulut riposter, et prépara une transmutation. Lily l'en empêcha en lui envoyant une grosse boule de feu qui le renversa. Nathan alla chercher sa mère. Le feu créa un gros trou dans la porte. Riza écarquilla les yeux en le découvrant en train de flamber. L'adolescent grilla les liens de sa mère.

« Coucou ! » fit Lily en les rejoignant.

Elle ôta ses flammes de ses mains pour dénouer le tissu entravant la bouche de la jeune femme. Riza allait leur poser une question, quand leur ennemi déboula dans la pièce, arme au poing. Les enfants se baissèrent tout en créant un mur de feu. Cela coupa la vue du Dream alchemist. Hawkeye saisit l'occasion pour lui sauter dessus.

* * *

De son côté, Roy arrivait dans la rue où habitait le criminel. Il sortit en toute hâte du véhicule. Il chercha un indice lui indiquant où son lieutenant et ses enfants étaient allés. 

« Colonel ! » appela Fuery.

Il montra une flèche gravée sur le sol. Les soldats la suivirent. D'autres avaient été tracées, ainsi que le comprit Mustang, par les jumeaux pour leur indiquer la route. Une fenêtre éclata au-dessus de leur tête, et des flammes en sortirent.

« Vite ils sont là haut ! » s'exclama Roy.

Les militaires s'engouffrèrent dans le bâtiment. Le brun montait les escaliers quatre à quatre, suivant la piste de ses enfants. Soudain, il entendit un hurlement. L'officier se rua vers sa provenance. L'appartement devant lequel il arriva était ravagé par un gros incendie. Les jumeaux arrivèrent portant leur mère inconsciente. Roy entra et la prit dans ses bras.

« Où est le Dream alchemist ? » demanda-t-il.

« Euh … en cendres. On y est allé un peu fort. » avoua Nathan.

Roy retint un soupir. Le plus urgent était de sortir de là et d'appeler les pompiers avant que l'incendie causé par les petits ne se propage. Breda fut chargé d'appeler les pompiers, pendant que Mustang et ses enfants conduisaient Riza à l'hôpital. Le lieutenant fut rapidement prise en charge. Elle avait plusieurs bleus, et quelques plaies superficielles. Le colonel profita de ce qu'on la soignait pour avoir une discussion avec ses enfants. Ils se réunirent dans une salle d'attente vide.

« A nous trois maintenant. » dit-il en fermant la porte.

Lily et Nathan lui firent face, et attendirent l'orage. Qui ne tarda pas à exploser.

« QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS A PRIS DE ME SUIVRE ? VOUS ETES INCONSCIENTS OU STUPIDES ?! »

Ceux qui passaient à côté sursautèrent. Roy hurlait à pleins poumons, et les jumeaux courbèrent la tête sous la tempête. Ils s'étaient attendus à une réaction de ce genre. Dans une autre pièce pas loin, Riza se réveilla et entendit les vociférations de son colonel. Un peu étonné de l'entendre s'égosiller de la sorte, elle se leva et alla voir. En entrouvrant la porte, elle découvrit qu'il n'était pas seul.

« On est vraiment désolés papa. Mais … après ce qu'on a vécu avec ce type, on ne voulait pas que ça recommence. » s'expliqua Nathan.

Riza écarquilla les yeux, avait-elle bien entendu ? Il l'avait appelé papa ?

« _Ce n'est pas vrai …_ »

« Ce n'était pas à vous deux de vous en occuper ! Je vous avais pourtant bien spécifié de ne pas vous en mêler ! » s'écria Roy.

Lily releva la tête, et aperçut sa mère à la porte. Elle en resta coite un moment.

« Papa, on ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. » reprit son fils.

« Nat … » appela Lily.

« Et moi je dois veiller à ce que mes enfants ne courent aucun risque de la sorte ! » répliqua le colonel.

« Hé ho ! » s'exclama Lily.

Les garçons tournèrent la tête vers elle, puis vers ce qu'elle regardait. Mustang pâlit en découvrant sa subordonnée sur le pas de la porte. Riza déglutit, puis fit demi-tour et s'en alla.

« Oups. » fit Nathan.


	7. We are family

**Et voili c'est la fin ...merci à tout le monde qui a suivi, suis contente que ça vous aie plu. Evidemment je vous donne RDV pour la prochaine que je vais finir de ce pas. Et sur ce, bonne lecture !!**

* * *

Riza ferma la porte de sa chambre le cœur battant. Des enfants, il avait des enfants ! La jeune femme sentait son cœur se briser. Cette fois, Roy était définitivement hors d'atteinte. Le lieutenant mit une main devant sa bouche, cherchant à contenir ses larmes. Dans la salle d'attente, nos trois amis étaient pétrifiés. Lily fut la première à se ressaisir.

« Rattrape-la papa ! »

« Euh oui ! » fit Roy.

Lily lui donna sa photo de famille en passant. Les jumeaux se regardèrent un moment, puis allèrent voir. Le colonel entra doucement dans la chambre. Riza finissait de s'habiller.

« Lieutenant … je vous dois quelques explications. » fit Mustang mal à l'aise.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier. Vous avez des enfants, c'est très bien. » répondit-elle sèchement.

Elle commença à attacher ses cheveux. Roy se rapprocha d'elle.

« Mais il faut que je vous dise qui est leur mère. » reprit-il.

« Non ! Je ne veux pas le savoir ! » dit Hawkeye en lui faisant face.

Le beau brun vit de la douleur dans ses yeux, et du reproche. Il la saisit par les épaules.

« C'est très important : vous devez savoir qui est la mère de mes enfants. »

« Je m'en moque ! Votre vie privée ne m'intéresse pas ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Riza sentait qu'elle allait craquer et éclater en sanglots devant lui, ce qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter.

« Lâchez-moi maintenant. » reprit la jeune femme.

« Pas tant que vous ne saurez pas avec qui je les ait eu. Ou plutôt avec qui je les aurais. »

Riza le regarda sourcils froncés. Comment ça ils les aura ? Ils sont déjà là non ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez comme idioties encore ? Vos gosses sont déjà nés je vous rappelle ! » siffla-t-elle.

Son supérieur sourit.

« Oui et non. Mais mes gosses comme vous dites … sont aussi les vôtres. »

Ah enfin, pensèrent les jumeaux. Ils commençaient à se dire qu'il n'arriverait jamais à le lui dire.

« Si nous avions eu des enfants ensemble, colonel, il me semble que je m'en souviendrais. » répondit Riza.

« Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne les ai pas encore. Peut-être que ceci … vous aidera à mieux comprendre. » reprit Roy.

Il sortit la photo de famille. Riza écarquilla les yeux en se découvrant dessus. Elle la prit, et l'examina attentivement. Elle paraissait plus âgée, et se tenait aux côtés de son supérieur. Lily et Nathan était devant eux.

« Que … comment avez-vous fait ça ? » demanda Riza.

« Je n'ai rien fait. C'est notre fille qui me l'a donnée, et elle est authentique. Regardez la date derrière. »

Le lieutenant tourna le cliché, pour découvrir qu'il datait de 1935.

« Mais … c'est impossible ! »

« C'est ce que j'ai cru au début. Mais vous vous souvenez du cercle de transmutation que j'ai reproduit lors du début de l'enquête ? Il permet d'ouvrir une brèche dans le temps. J'y ajouté mon sang par inadvertance, et c'est ça qui les a fait venir du futur. » expliqua Roy.

Riza secoua la tête, ne parvenant pas à y croire. Elle gardait les yeux fixés sur la photo. Quand enfin elle releva la tête, elle aperçut les jumeaux à la porte.

* * *

Roy se tourna également, et leur sourit.

« Venez les enfants, approchez. Venez dire bonjour à votre mère. » dit-il en faisant un signe de la main.

Hésitants, pour ne pas dire craintifs, les adolescents entrèrent, fermèrent la porte et s'avancèrent vers Riza. La blonde recula inconsciemment quand ils furent près d'elle.

« Vous … vous êtes vraiment … ce sont mes … » bredouilla-t-elle.

« Oui Riza, ce sont _nos_ enfants. Vous en avez la preuve dans les mains. » fit Mustang.

« Bonjour maman. » dit Lily avec un petit sourire.

Riza ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis dit d'une voix émue :

« Bon … bonjour les enfants. »

Les jumeaux sourirent, et se serrèrent contre elle. Roy soupira doucement de soulagement, quand il vit qu'elle leur rendait leur étreinte.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vois. Mes enfants sont devant moi … » dit-elle en leur passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Parce que vous pensez que moi j'ai pas trouvé ça bizarre ? » intervint le colonel en croisant les bras.

« Ca me rappelle que nous n'avons toujours pas fouillé les placards de ton appartement. » dit Lily.

Roy leva les yeux au ciel, pendant que sa subordonnée souriait et que leur fils ricanait.

« Personne d'autre que nous ne sait … que ce sont nos enfants ? » demanda Hawkeye.

« Si Maes : il l'a vite découvert, il sait que je suis fils unique. » répondit le brun.

« On va te laisser te reposer maman, je crois t'en as bien besoin. » intervint Nathan.

En s'entendant appeler de la sorte, le lieutenant rosit.

« Ouais, nous allons rentrer, on a des fouilles à faire. » ajouta sa fille.

« T'as intérêt à ranger après ! » avertit Roy.

« Oui papa. »

Là, Riza rougit carrément. C'est vrai que c'était lui le père. Avec toutes ces émotions elle avait pratiquement oublié. Les enfants sortirent, laissant un silence embarrassé. Riza croisa les bras. Des enfants avec Roy Mustang … c'était bien plus que ce qu'elle avait espéré. Leur regard se croisèrent, vite détourné et avec en prime une coloration des joues.

« Alors euh … comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda Mustang pour rompre le silence.

« E-eh bien … tout ça est encore assez confus. Mais sinon … ça va bien. » répondit-elle en entortillant une mèche de cheveux.

« Voui … c'est vrai que c'est pas facile à admettre cette histoire. Mais vous verrez, c'est pas si désagréable. » sourit-il espiègle.

« Si ... si vous le dites. »

« Oh mais vous vous en rendrez vite compte. Tenez vous avez un jour de congé demain, vous n'aurez qu'à les prendre avec vous. »

« Moi mais … »

« Oui vous. Vous êtes leur mère, que je sache. »

Riza sentit ses joues chauffer. Roy sourit encore, puis déclara qu'il allait demander si elle pouvait sortir. La permission fut accordée aussitôt. Le colonel raccompagna sa subordonnée chez elle, pour la fin de l'après-midi.

« Je vous déposerais les petits de bonne heure demain matin, d'accord ? » annonça-t-il.

« D'accord. »

« Reposez-vous bien Riza, et à demain. » susurra-t-il.

Roy se pencha, et l'embrassa sur la joue. L'alchimiste repartit en laissant une Riza complètement déboussolée. Elle s'adossa à sa porte, et son chien vint aux nouvelles.

« Je suis maman … enfin je vais l'être … et … et ce sont aussi les enfants du colonel. Tu te rends compte Hayate ? Je vais fonder une famille avec Roy ! » s'exclama-t-elle en le soulevant.

« _Et moi je vais être malade si tu continue à me faire tournoyer comme ça !_ » pensa le chien.

* * *

Quand Roy rentra, il trouva ses enfants affalés sur le canapé.

« Alors ? Mes placards vous ont plu ? » demanda-t-il en suspendant son manteau.

« C'est ce que je disais au début : c'est un vrai trou cet appart. » lâcha Lily.

« Navré que ça ne te plaise pas, fifille. On va aller manger, et demain vous passerez la journée avec votre mère. »

« Génial ! »

Le colonel sourit. Il s'activa aux fourneaux, aidé de sa progéniture. Et le lendemain matin, il les déposa devant chez Riza. Elle ouvrit sa porte, assez anxieuse. Les enfants saluèrent leur père, et se précipitèrent vers leur mère.

« Salut m'man ! »

« Euh bonjour. Entrez. »

« Aaaah enfin un appartement digne de ce nom ! » fit Lily.

« Celui du colonel ne te plaît pas ? » interrogea Hawkeye.

« Booof. »

Elle regarda ses enfants caresser Hayate, qui semblait ravi d'avoir de la compagnie. Riza se demandait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire avec eux. Elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps : les ados déclarèrent qu'ils voulaient aller faire un tour en ville. La blonde obtempéra, et ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois à arpenter les rues de Central. Ils bavardaient de tout et de rien, et le lieutenant se sentit rapidement à l'aise.

La matinée se termina par un pique-nique au parc. Nathan jouait avec Hayate, pendant que sa sœur et sa mère préparaient le déjeuner. Le déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur. Riza repéra chez les enfants plusieurs traits de caractère hérité d'elle-même ou du colonel. Lily était aussi sacarstique qu'elle, et Nathan affichait la même mine contrariée que sa mère.

Tous deux en revanche, savaient user de leur charme et connaissaient déjà la mine de bébé boudeur ou de chat potté, qu'arborait parfois le colonel. Lily était aussi autoritaire que sa mère, comme Riza s'en rendit compte à sa façon de donner des ordres à Black Hayate.

« _Plus de doutes possible : ce sont vraiment mes enfants._ » se dit-elle.

Mais alors qu'elle rêvassait, elle ne vit pas une silhouette se profiler derrière elle.

« Tiens mais ce sont les petits du Mustang ! » fit une voix masculine.

Riza sursauta, et se retourna. Kimblee … les mains dans les poches, en train d'observer les enfants jouer avec Hayate.

« Major … » dit froidement Hawkeye.

« Vous permettez que j'aille leur dire bonjour ? » reprit l'Ecarlate.

Le lieutenant fut fortement tentée de lui répondre non. Pas question que ce fou s'approche de ses enfants. Riza n'était peut-être pas encore maman, mais elle sentait déjà l'instinct maternel effleurer. De son côté, Lily avait repéré l'alchimiste. L'air de rien, elle informa son frère de ce qui s'était passé. De sorte que Nathan se tint lui aussi sur ses gardes. Mais après avoir regardé les jumeaux durant un instant, Kimblee s'éloigna.

Riza poussa un soupir de soulagement. Cet homme la mettait mal à l'aise. Les ados reprirent leur jeu, pendant que leur mère sortait un livre. La balle que lança Nathan atterrit dans les bois.

« Ah zut ! » dit-il.

« Vais la chercher. » annonça Lily.

La jeune fille partit avec le chien. La balle avait roulé assez loin mine de rien. Alors qu'elle fouillait un buisson, Hayate se mit à gronder. Aussitôt des flammes apparurent sur le dos de l'adolescente.

« Urgh ! » entendit-elle.

« Vous revoilà, je savais bien que vous ne lâcheriez pas l'affaire. » fit Lily en se retournant.

Kimblee avait essayé de l'atteindre, et avait failli se brûler une nouvelle fois. Hayate se tenait aux pieds de la fille de Riza, le poil hérissé et les crocs dévoilés.

« Tu m'as l'air d'avoir une alchimie intéressante. » sourit l'Ecarlate.

Il remarqua le cercle sur son poignet droit. Le même que Mustang … étrange.

« Je t'ai dit que tu aurais de mes nouvelles. » reprit-il.

« Et moi que vous vous feriez très mal si vous m'attaquiez. Vous tenez donc à ce que je vous réduise en cendres ? » répliqua la jeune fille.

Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur, nota Zolf. Mais serait-elle assez rapide pour l'éviter ? Hypothèse qu'il voulut vérifier immédiatement. Ses cercles étaient toujours enclenchés. L'alchimiste se rua vers elle. Lily s'écarta, et prit feu immédiatement. L'Ecarlate eut ainsi en face de lui un énorme serpent de feu. Lily n'était plus visible. La bête se jeta en avant et l'atteignit au flanc, causant de profondes blessures.

Et il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, au risque de se brûler les mains. Il se résolut à esquiver du mieux qu'il pouvait les attaques enflammées du serpent. Tout à coup, il sentit une douleur intense à l'épaule.

« Ouargh ! »

Et un autre coup à la deuxième épaule. A genoux, il vit ce qui semblait être deux pattes. En relevant la tête il découvrit un aigle aux côtés du cobra. Le serpent siffla, prêt à une nouvelle offensive. L'oiseau écarta les ailes un instant et secoua la tête avent de regarder l'alchimiste.

« Merde ! » fit Kimblee.

Contre ces créatures son alchimie était inutile, car il n'y avait aucune prise sur elles. Et il avait été déjà bien brûlé, aux épaules et au flanc. Cette fois … il devait se résoudre à fuir. Idée qui lui déplaisait profondément. D'habitude, c'était devant lui qu'on fuyait. C'était lui qui achevait un combat, qui infligeait des blessures. Soudain le cobra jaillit vers lui, et d'un coup de queue le frappa au côté gauche jusque là intact.

Ensuite l'aigle tenta de le picorer, et fit de grands trous dans ses habits. La chaleur qu'irradiaient les créatures était insupportable. Kimblee parvint à se relever, et déguerpit fulminant de rage. Les jumeaux reprirent leur apparence habituelle. Lily tourna la tête vers son frère.

« Je trouvais que tu mettais bien du temps pour chercher une balle. » dit-il.

« Ouais, et à la place j'ai trouvé un boulet. Merci de ton aide. »

« Je t'en prie, c'est toujours un plaisir. »

Le sol autour d'eux était noir. Lily trouva le jouet d'Hayate. Ce dernier s'était mit à l'abri dans un buisson fleuri. Les jeunes retournèrent auprès de leur mère, qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué leur absence. Hormis l'affrontement avec Kimblee, la journée passa paisiblement.

* * *

Le soir, le lieutenant ramena les enfants chez le colonel.

« Ca s'est bien passé ? » demanda ce dernier en les faisant entrer.

« Super ! Merci beaucoup m'man ! » déclara Nathan.

« De rien. » répondit Riza en entrant à leur suite.

« Mais maintenant … il faut qu'on rentre dans notre époque. » dit Lily.

« Ah … ben euh … la feuille avec le cercle est sur la table basse. » dit Roy.

Lui et Riza les suivirent au salon. Nathan posa le cercle par terre, et modifia un symbole.

« On a pu comprendre comment il marchait. On va vous laisser maintenant, on se reverra vite. » dit-il.

« Merci de votre aide les enfants. » répondit Roy.

« Et merci d'être venus me délivrer. » ajouta Riza.

« Ca été un plaisir ! A plus tard ! » sourit Lily pendant que son frère activait le cercle.

Il y eut des éclairs puis un flash, et les enfants Mustang disparurent.

« Ah là là ! Je sens qu'ils vont me manquer ces petits. J'ai vraiment envie de les revoir pas vous ?» fit Roy.

« Mais … mais … colonel ! » rougit Riza.

« Eh ben quoi ? Ca va arriver alors autant s'y préparer. » répondit-il.

« Ou-oui mais … »

« Vous êtes libre ce soir ? » renchérit-il.

Riza hocha mécaniquement la tête.

« Dans ce cas, nous pourrions dîner ensemble. Hm ? »

Il s'était considérablement rapproché d'elle, et posa une main sur sa joue. Accrochée à ses yeux, Riza avança inconsciemment, et posa une main sur son torse. Roy l'attira à elle, avant de l'embrasser sur le visage, pour finir par ses lèvres. Le temps parut s'arrêter durant un moment.

« Allez venez, il est temps d'aller manger. » murmura le brun.

« D'accord. » répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Le colonel la serra contre lui encore un instant, avant de lui prendre la main pour sortir.


End file.
